Face The Music
by Mitty'xxx
Summary: The thought of her and Austin as a couple, was completely ridiculous and made her laugh until her insides hurt, but at the same time the thought of Austin with some other girl instantaneously ticked her off. She couldn't like Austin, it was just weird; they were like brother and sister. But some things made her change the way she thought and now it didn't seem so weird anymore...


**Hey everyone! I'm back with the first chapter of the re-written version of **_**Hard Times Pull Through**_**! I hope you all enjoy it, and make sure to review, follow, favourite and all that stuff!**

"_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles." – Anna Nalick._

I sighed loudly and carefully brushed my brown ombre locks out of my eyes, completely exhausted from having to work my dad's shift for the _fourth_ time this week. It completely drained my energy, but I loved my dad regardless of how annoying he was at times.

I hear the door fly open, revealing the two boys I had become so fond of over the years. My favourite blonde and my favourite red head; Austin Monica Moon and Dezmond Fisher. Austin Monica Moon, he was probably the most carefree guy I knew, and he always seemed to have these whacky plans which were the main reason as to why I was always grounded. Nevertheless, he was still my Austin and he just always made me feel better with only his presence. His partner in crime; Dezmond Fisher. Sure Dez was a little whacky and... Interesting, but he was still kind, caring and well down-right hilarious. They were like the brothers I'd never had and I definitely had a soft spot for both somewhere in my heart. At the moment, they were talking about some girl they'd just seen and obviously managed to talk to.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked curiously while walking out from the behind of the counter.

"Austin just scored a date with this super hot girl!" Dez hollered excited.

I felt my insides turn and it gave me an unsettling feeling inside. It was just when Dez mentioned this mystery girl, it made me shiver uncomfortably and gave me a wave of nausea.

"Oh, um... Cool." I smiled wearily at the dynamic duo in front of me.

"Are you okay Alls? You're really pale..." Austin questioned worriedly. So sweet of him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I answered quietly, looking down at my feet.

"You sure?" He asks, obviously still concerned while he places himself on top of the counter.

"100% sure," I smile at him warmly, "Now tell me about this girl." There comes that nauseous feeling again. I brush it off for now and act like there's nothing wrong.

"Well her name's Belle, Belle Wright. She has the most beautiful eyes... They're like a mixture of blue and green, more green though. And her hair is so long and such a flawless shade of blonde... She has this laugh that can change your mood instantly and she just makes my heart beat like a mile a minute... She's just amazing." He answers, dreamily staring at the ceiling in a trance.

My smile slowly began to falter while he went on and on about how amazing this Belle character was. She seemed to be just perfect for him and I know that I should have been happy for Austin, but this feeling kept coming whenever he talked about her, and just left inside of me when he changed the subject. It was a mixture of hurt, anger and sadness; it made my heart ache furiously. The thought of another girl with Austin just instantaneously pissed me off.

But there was no way me and Austin could be together, we were basically brother and sister, it was like me and Dez as an item; utterly and completely ridiculous. He liked pancakes, I liked pickles, he's outgoing and fun to be around, and I'm a total dead beat half the time. But it was just the fact that Austin smiling his beautiful smile and sharing a laugh with _any_ other chick ticked me off. The fact that if he _kissed_ some girl, or held her in his embrace, or even _flirted_ with her would probably send tears flying out of my eyes in a matter of seconds.

That feeling came back almost instantly when I thought about him and _her_.

It was _jealousy._

**Hope you all liked it! **


End file.
